what love can do
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: betrayed bullied unloved and alone Alisha feels these emotions every day but what happen when love comes from the most unexpected place. girl x were-tiger pls R and R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is the introduction to my first story hope you like it

Hi my name is Alisha I'm 5.4 feet tall I have brown mid length hair with auburn highlights, I have brown skin (guess that why I'm called dark not lovely)and brown eyes .But I'm here to tell you how I fell in love ,unlike Many other girls in the town who wish to marry rich and handsome men, well my heart was stolen by a 6.9 foot, long black hair green eyed weretiger named xander (I call him my kitty-he acts like one) want to know how read on .;-D

But let me tell you a bit about my self, im one of the few black girls to live here some are nice to us in this quiet town in the city

But still we are still mistreated by some people like that girl called Alice, I mean how can someone be mean to people Just because some rich man's son Alex likes her .but hey not my problem now on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morn in the month of May and love was fresh in the air, well for all but Alisha that is for her life was lonely and she didn't know why

'Oh look, it dark not lovely' sneered Alice

'Maybe if she weren't so dark she'll have a boyfriend' causing an uproar of very annoying giggles among her and her friends.

Will you hay coloured, needle shaped ninnies LEAVE ME ALONE EVEN JUST FOR ONCE?! Lisha thought, she was mad but could find the courage to do anything, after all Alice was Alex's girl therefore making her untouchable.

''Aww is widdle lisha going to cry, boohoohoo well just don't use your black tears to stain the ground ok boo.'' Alice said while getting in to her face but lisha replied '' I don't listen to low life like you, you know what I don't see what Alex sees in you cause your just a little girl who likes to bully people who can turn her into nothing, good luck on your time together Alice 'lisha turned away smoothed her hair and was on her way.

''Oh this isn't over Alisha "Alice hissed.

lisha continued her walk but couldn't help but think

I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard Earned pay all on my own

I get on my kneels

And I start to pray

Till tears run down from my eyes

Lord ~somebody ~somebody

Can any body find me somebody to love?

Will I ever find love? She sighed as she closed the door to her home, not noticing the pair of green eyes watching her from the forest.

Like many other girls Alisha hated school mainly because of Alice and her poise "another day of OWW "she said just be fore a hand full of dirt collided with her head ,Turing around she saw Alice with a stained glove on her hand "oops sorry was aiming far your face boo ,looked like you needed another layer of foundation "just before she could reply a tall blond woman came up to Alice "YOUNG LADY IF YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE SUSPENDED understood ? "

"Yes Miss Asher"

"Now get

To

The hall" she growled, watching Alice give lisha a bad look, while going over to help her "lisha dear are you alright"

"Yes miss "Miss Asher was the only teacher who stood up for her, loved her and gave her free singing lessons

"Come on let go to the hall for the announcement ok" she said as they walk together to the hall.

Taking her seat the headmaster walk in to the stage "now listen cause I will only say this once, the local authorities have given a warning not to go through the forest pass cause of recent sighting of well I can't believe it but monsters "there was an immediate uproar among the students

"SILENCE"

''''

"Thank you they advise travelling in groups so in short DON'T GO NEAR THE FOREST. Good day have a nice evening"

"Sorry but I walk alone "she said to her self heading towards the forest pass


	3. Chapter 3

Alisha pov

man if I had known it will be this dark in here maybe I would have gone the other way, but Alice goes that way with her pose.

Normal pov

Lisha had gotten home but something was not right running in she called out for her parents but there was no answer, entering the living room she found a note on the table

Dear lisha my sazana

Your father and I had a fight and well we came to a solution,

You will be living with him and his new wife as she has taken that special place in his heart. You will meet her this afternoon but promise me that you will be strong' when you find love no matter where or who.

Love your Mum

In shock lisha ran up to her room in tears she knew that her parents had problems but this just tore her heart in two '' how could he I thought he will keep his promise''

Flashback

5 year old Lisha and her dad on the balcony.

Daddy you love mommy don't you?

Of course, now sing me that song you learned in school today.

Ok but you have to

Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,

And when the moon shines through the darkness,

We can find the path that leads us home,

And on the way you'll...

...maybe...

...sing me a song.

Promise that you always will be there,

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,

Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away all my bluest days!

How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night,

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

Am I all alone, or standing in your light?

I wish that I could...

...maybe...

...sing you a song...

...tonight.

I promise my little lisha

Flashback over

''You promised me we'd stay for the sunset''... with that she fell asleep on the floor still not noticing the green eyes at her window


	4. Chapter 4

'lisha wake up' a voice called, she woke only for her eyes to meet his,

'Hey dad what's up how was your day 'she asked acting innocent

'It was fine anyway there's someone I want you to meet downstairs 'he said enthusiastically.

'Oh really 'she said getting up 'well lets go then,

He tuned to leave but as she left she didn't notice the pair of green eyes that were watching her, on getting down stairs she meet her father kissing a strange woman, she had short hair, very dark skin, was on the chubby side and wore a lot of makeup that did not match her skin tone, clearing her throat to make her presence known so the woman and her father looked at her.

'lisha i'll like you to meet your new mother...

NEW MOTHER?!' those words hit her like a ton of bricks she thought while walking towards the woman.

'Excuse me you may be my father's new wife but you can never be my mother' she said straight into her face.

Then the unexpected happen,

Her father slapped her and she fell over while holding her cheek his words came' you ungrateful thing, what grace has done for me your stupid excuse for a mother could ever do'.

lisha was shocked 'how...how could you say that 'now crying I...HATE YOU MONSTER she can never love you the way I did '.

'Enough of this' her father grabbed her and threw her into the night with a bag following

'Good I never needed you anyway, grace is all I need 'he said before slamming the door on her.

Crying in the night the thing she could say as she headed toward the forest was,

'You promised we could stay for the sunset'.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the forest path she couldn't help but think 'why does life hate me so much and began to sing

Here I stand alone

With this weight upon my heart

And it will not go away

In my head I keep on looking back

Right back to the start

Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take

Some to joy

Some to heart-ache

Anyone can lose their way

And if I said that we could turn it back

Right back to the start

Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes?

Do you pray that I'd never left your side?

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know?

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time

If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go?

Would you be the man I used to know?

What if I had never walked away?

'Cos I still love you more than I can say

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

We'll never know',

But was soon interrupted from her thoughts by aloud rustle in the causing fear to grip her, the sound was soon followed by a evil laugh 'don't worry I don't bite...nicely 'said a dark being as it launched at her causing her to fall and curl in fear waiting for death. Until a loud and powerful roar came out of nowhere causing the being to stand

'Back off pup'

'Who do you think you are, kitty?'

Lisha didn't know what to think as the owner of the voice landed in the other face

'Want to say that again?'

'Ran off'

'Didn't think so'

Finally entering the light she didn't know whether to run, or wonder at the being in front of her. He had pale skin with black streaks cutting across like stripes ,a long black mane ,he was also tall and muscular but on the lean side( bleach fans he had Chad stature) as he stood in front of her looking at her with piercing eyes, which were full of concern and compassion . Finally coming closer, she turned away and waited for her fate, instead she felt him nuzzle her cheek and purring softly as if he was trying to comfort her finally looking into his deep green cat-like eyes she smiled and said 'thank you' before falling into his arms in a faint but the last thing she heard was

'I'm here for you'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Slowly opening her eyes, lisha found herself in a large bed in an equally large room. Taking in her surrounding the first thing she notice was that this room defiantly has an owner and the owner was possibly her age as there were posters of band like three days grace, guns and roses ,beach boys and Michael Jackson and to her utmost surprise a poster of Helmut Lotti 's album 'Out of Africa' . Finally getting of the bed and spotting her bag she realised that the bed was defiantly bigger than a king size bed and the ceiling was very high in other word the room was immense in its own way.

'My lord she can't stay here'

Hearing the strange voice Alisha tip-toed to the equally large door to have a better hear

'If I want her then she stays'

'But sire you barely know her '

'I know her enough to know her pain'

'Pain?'

'Yes father left her for someone else, she was abandoned like …. Me'

Lisha couldn't believe what she was hearing this... Person knew her situation yet she did not tell him anything finally summoning enough courage she slightly open the door to take a look through,

'Sire you were not abandoned and I know your pain…. '

'SILENCE… what you know about pain especially mine' xander exclaimed with utmost rage which sounded so much like a roar that quiver the walls, lisha nearly slammed the door in fear.

'Sire please calm down … your temper… you know what happens '

'If you don't want me to lose it with you get out of my sight' he said Turing his back on the servant who happen to be an owl

'Yes my lord'

'And tell my father he is still not forgiven'

'Yes my lord 'replied the owl as he flew out of the window

Xander finally calmed down and turned his gaze towards the door which caused lisha to hide inside the wardrobe beside the door

Finally entering the room after knocking without an answer, xander immediately noticed that Alisha was gone.

Alisha noticed that instead of leaving the room to call for a search party, he just stood there, closed his eyes and started to inhale and exhale.

After doing this twice he turned his gaze to the wardrobe and slowly walked toward it.

Lisha's heart began to race

'What's he going to do to me?' 'What if he gets mad at me for hiding from him?' but then the unexpected happened, he gently knocked the wardrobe door and asked

'Are you ok in there?'

'Umm… yes?

'Are you going to be out anytime soon?'

'Why?'

'I would love to meet you properly and ask if you would like to have breakfast with me.'

'I'm sorry but I'm not hungry and I don't know if I can trust you' 'great job lisha he is probably going to bust in here, roar in my face and take me there against my will' she thought but who wouldn't think that he was over a foot and a half taller than her, and was defiantly bigger and scarier than her with those long black claws and fangs he has not to mention his wild hair

'If I can relate to you will you come out' he said interrupting her thoughts

'You can try'

Taking a breath he started to sing

**Don't be afraid**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

**No matter where I am, I'll be with you**

**Just think of me**

**Don't you cry?**

Remembering what he said the night before she sang back

**No one could understand the way I feel**

**How would they know, how can I explain?**

**Although I'm different, deep inside me**

**I'm not that different at all**

'You are not different you are beautiful 'he said with true sincerity 'now will you come out'

'Ok'


	7. Chapter 7

Finally come out and going down stair with him lisha could help but take in her surroundings just like the bedroom the passage ways were huge length and height wise and the walls were painted beautiful shades of red and black and made the house look old fashioned in a good way. Finally reaching the dinning room the table was laid out in various breakfasts' items and was defiantly laid out for 2 but instead of the chairs facing each other they were right beside each other.

'Well let take our seats shall we?'

'Ummm ... ok'

Walking toward the chair and pulling it out for her lisha sat down but her mind was not at rest

Why was he being nice?

What did he want from her?

Once again she was so caught up with her thoughts that she did not realise that his face was less than hand span away from her

'Umm...lisha?'

Eek! She cried falling off the chair; she would have hit the floor if xander didn't catch her bridal style and lifted her nearly 7 feet off the ground

'Hey are you ok?'

'Please' she said looking him in the face 'don't ever do that again and... how do you know my name?' she asked suspiciously

'Easy from the note that was on top of your bag'

Wait! You looked in my bag? How dare you who do you think you are to look in my bag you have 0% of a right to do so mister?

'Whoa' he said still with her in his arms 'first off the name is xander and secondly I'm the guy that saved you from that shadow chaser so I took a look since that note was just lying there.

'Thanks' she said trying to free herself from his claws but no avail 'but I still don't trust you and with that action I think I'm justified not to' she said looking away from him

What happen next was defiantly on the other side of the spectrum for lisha.

She felt something land on her neck and when she looked up she saw tear running down poor xander pale striped checks despite every thing she been through she was not heartless and defiantly and not cruel

'Hey look I'm sorry I sound harsh but you don't understand how hard it been for me the past few days I'm sorry I flip out at you' she reach up and hugged him which he gladly accepted but was still crying

'Shhh c'mon stop the water works hunni' its times like this that her southern accent came through but he was still weeping, she reached and stroke his hair which was surprisingly soft and very silky

He stopped crying and finally looked at her and smile and she had to admit he had a nice smile


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The rest of the morning went quite smoothly as they both started to discover new things about each other lisha found out that xander and his father were not exactly on the same page just like her. She also found out that he was kind, gentle a bit clingy and somewhat sentimental but other that that he was a very nice person

'So what school like?' he suddenly asked out of the blue.

'Well, it's both a blessing and a curse but that my personal view' she replied, lisha soon noticed that every time she spoke to him, he will look at her with an unknown feeling in his eyes that almost made her ask him what his problem was but she couldn't hurt his feeling again.

'How?'

'Well, it's a blessing because I get to do things I would never be able to at home like singing and dancing lessons, but it is also a curse because I have to have them with this girl Alice.'

'Judging by that voice, I can safely say that you don't like her' he said leaning back in his chair.

'Well how can you like a bully who date guys for their looks and money and make stupid comments about everything in sight, trust me she cant make a decent comeback if her life depended on it.'

Just before xander could reply, a bird dropped a note on the window and flew away. Rising from his chair he went over and examined the note in record time.

'Umm lisha I've got to check something in the wood I'll be back soon stay inside and you will be fine' he said leaping out of the window and running off.

Lisha just sighed went back to the bed room to lie down after all the teen of the house said she should stay so she might as well look around.

Walling towards her room she started to sing the verse of a song she had been working on

**Turning round falling down**

**Why am, I feeling **

**I'm turning round I can't come down no **

**Turning round falling down**

**The gates are upon me **

**Will nobody answer my call?**

**If I fall down I'll fall to the ground**

**Never to rise again **

**Never to say I love you always**

**So please don't let me fall**

Finally getting to the room, she notice a drawer and decide to have a look, the content was quite baffling though it was full of clothes, one of the shirt would reach her ankles and flow is she should put it on.

Looking through the drawer full of big clothes she drew to a conclusion, its either she and xander weren't alone or the teen of the house was hiding something from her.


End file.
